warriors orochi new hope
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: all samurai and dynasty warrior have been captured by orochi even kaguya have been captured too are they all still have hope to save the world from the king of darkness called orochi
1. KABUR DARI KASTIL KYOTO

DISCLAIMER:"I NOT OWN WARRIORs OROCHI" AND "I NOT OWN SNK" "I NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN"

Ini fic pertama saya dalam warrior orochi maaf kalau gaje,missing word dan tidak masuk akal

Stage 1"the escape at Kyoto"

Di suatu di tengah hutan tempat seseorang sedang dikejar dengan gerombolan prajurit orochi dan  
mereka dipimpin oleh dodomeki

"cepat kejar dia jangan sampai dia lolos"perintah dodomeki kepada prajuritnya

Orang itu terus berlari tiba-tiba

"WHAAAA.."di berusaha menghentikan larinya gara-gara di depan dia melihat jurang  
di ujung jurang dia akhirnya bisa berhenti

"mau kemana lagi kau gracia?"ucap dodomeki

"cgh, sial tidak ada jalan keluar yang lain juga sudah tertangkap terpaksa harus melempr botol yang berisi surat ini"  
gracia mengeluarkan botol yang berisi kertas didalamnya dan melemparkanya dari jurang

Dan akhirnya gracia pun ditangkap oleh prajurit dodomeki

"hahahaHAHAHA da ji misi selesai"ucap dodomeki

"bagus kalian memang hebat kayanya semua sudah tertangkap CEPAT BAWA DIA "ucap da ji sambil menepukkan tanganya

"b-baik"ucap dodomeki

Di suatu tempat di halaman penuh bunga

"hmm,hmm,hmm"seseorang gadis menyanyi dengan suka ria tiba-tiba

"WHAA..*GUBRAK*"dia terjatuh akibat dari botol

"aduhhh hah (mengambil botol)botol apa ini kayanya ada isinya"dia pun melihat isinya dan membacanya

*siapapun yang membaca surat ini tolong bantu kami,kami di tahan di kastil kyoto  
kami di tahan oleh raja kegelapan bernama orochi jadi tolong bantulah kami kami mohon kami memerlukan bantuan

Gracia*

"siapa gracia? Kayanya orang ini tidak sendirian dan pasti dia memerlukan bantuan sebaiknya aku pulang dan memberitahu ini kepada kakak"gadis itupun  
pulang untuk memberitahu kakanya dan mungkin beberapa teman dia juga

Di kurungan

"APA KAU BILANG GRACIA DI TANGKAP"ucap mitsuhide akechi yang berada di sel paling ujung

"ya aku mendengar ada suara anakmu di atas"ucap hattori hanzo

"cgh,sial kayanya sudah lenyap harapan kita"ucap akechi yang sudah putus asa

"sesusah apapun badai yang mengancam kita pasti ada jalan keluar"ucap yukimura yang berada di sebelah sel

"tapi harapan kita cuman gracia"ucap akechi

"kita harus temukan jalan lain"ucap zhao yun berada satu sel sama yukimura

"hattori hanzo apa kau temukan cara lain?"Tanya akechi

Hattori hanya hanya menggeleng kepalanya yang sekarang dia sudah putus asa

"kayaknya kita harus menunggu untuk kapan kita akan di selamatkan"ucap ma chao

"kaguya juga sudah ditangkap"ucap sima zhao

"cgh,sial tidak ada cara lain selain menunggu apa?"ucap akechi

Semua kecuali akechi menggeleng kepala

Di pedesaan

"aku mengerti kita harus menyelamatkan mereka"ucap kakaknya dari gadis itu

"ya kakak kita harus bantu mereka lagipula orang yang menulis ini ada bilang tempat dan musuhnya"ucap gadis itu

"kalau begitu kita bisa menyelinap"ucap seseorang

"ya kita bisa menyelinap tapi tempatnya seperti apa?dan kita tidak tau orochi siapa?"ucap kakak dari gadis itu

"ya pasti dia orang kuat "ucap gadis itu

"kalau begitu malam ini kita pergi ke kastil Kyoto"ucap orang yang mengeluarkan pedangnya dan pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya kaya laser

Di kurunggan

"ini sudah seminggu masih belum ada orang yang ngebantu kita"ucap masamune

"apa kalian masih ada mengetahui soal legenda di jepang"ucap yukimura

"kaguya yang tinggal dibulan,nu wa, fu xi,taigong wang,yoshitsune minamoto sudah ditangkap semua ada apa lagi?"ucap mitsunari

"pembunuh bayaran dari pemerintah yang ada di jepang kalau gx salah namanya apa ya?"ucap yukimura

"maksudmu 'hitokiri battousai'? mana ada yang seperti itu orang yang membawa pedang kan mitsuhide akechi"ucap masamune

"siapa tau ajah kita ada harapan seperti itu ama satu lagi mungkin aja ada legenda seperti 'ibu alam'?"ucap yukimura

"jangan ngigo deh"ucap zhao yun

"aku nggak ngigo hanya berharap"ucap yukimura

Di luar kastil di atas pohon

"baiklah cepat terbang dimana tahanan berada"ucap seseorang yang menerbangkan burung elang ke kastil

Di kurunggan

"gyaaaak"bunyi burung elang dari luar

"tumben ada burung elang datang biasanya burung biasa"ucap yukimura yang akan tidur tapi terganggu karena bunyi burung elang

Di atas pohon

"ada banyak orang yang ditahan disana seperti masih ada yang lain tapi musuh masih belum tau"ucap seseorang yang sudah menerjemahkan bahasa burung elang miliknya

"baik kita akan menyerang"

"sudah kau periksa disana"ucap gyuki ke dodomeki

"sudah semua beres aman"ucap dodomeki

Pada saat mereka mau mengangkat kaki mereka tiba-tiba

"k-kenapa ini kenapa kaki kita dingin dan tidak bisa bergerak?"kaki mereka tersangkut di es

"KAU BILANG SITUASI BERES!"teriak gyuki

"a-aku juga tidak tau akan jadi seperti ini!"ucap dodomeki

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU"teriak gyuki yang memegang leher dodomeki

Di tempat persembunyian

"adik kau cari tahanan aku mohon jangan sampai kau tertangkap"ucap kakaknya

"tenang kakak aku pasti tidak akan tertangkap aku pergi dulu"adiknya pergi

"orochi-sama sebaiknya kita apakan dunia ini?"Tanya da ji

Orochi menutup mata tiba-tiba

*CHENG*pedang aneh menancap lantai di depan orochi dan da ji

"cgh,ada penyusup rupanya KELUAR KAU"ucap da ji

"aku daritadi ada didepan kalian"balas seseorang yang sudah di hadapan orochi dan da ji dan mengambil pedangnya

"cgh,siapa kau?"ucap da ji

"tidak perlu dijelaskan kalian juga sudah tau tentang legenda pembunuh bayaran dari pemerintah itu siapa"ucap orang itu

"kau rupanya 'hitokiri battousai' "ucap orochi

"apa kau? 'hitokiri battousai'! ucap da ji yang kaget mendengarnya

"ternyata masih ada orang yang menantangku untuk bertanding kau hanya sendirian?"ucap orochi

"hmhp kalau kau sendirian aku akan bantu kau orochi-sama kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami"ucap da ji

"hmph jangan senang dulu lagi pula pedangku ada dua dan namaku sekarang bukan hitokiri battousai melainkan natsunaru"ucap natsunaru

"dan juga aku akan membantu dia"ucap gadis

"siapa lagi kau?"ucap da ji

"aku ibu alam 'nakoruru' salam kenal orochi"ucap nakoruru dan dia mengeluarkan pedang pendeknya yang berada di belakang punggungnya

"ayo kita bertarung hitokiri battousai"ucap orochi dan dia mengeluarkan sabitnya dengan sulap

"karena kau bukan orang kayanya aku akan menggunakan laser"ucap natsunaru dan pedangnya yang dia pengang di kiri dan kanan mengeluarkan laser ungu

"yaaaah"orochi maju dan menyerang natsunaru

*CLASH* gesekan pedang natsunaru menahan serangan orochi

Di kurunggan

"tunggu kayanya aku mendengar gesekan pedang kayanya di atas ada yang sedang bertarung dengan orochi"ucap hattori hanzo

"HALO APAKAH ADA ORANG DISINI"ucap gadis itu

"DI SEMUA SEL INI ADA ORANGNYA TAU"teriak masamune date

"oh iya maaf aku lupa"ucap gadis itu dengan senyum

"cgh,kalau bukan karena kau sebagai penyelamat udah aku tembak kau dengan pistolku"ucap masamune

"WAH KAU PUNYA PISTOL BAGUS"ucap gadis

"UDAH CEPAT TOLONG KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI"teriak semua orang yang berada di

"oh iya maaf aku lupa mundur dulu dong kalian "ucap gadis

Akechi dan hanzo mundur dari pintu

"baik KONRUL NUNNO"serangan gadis itu membuat pintunya rusak parah sehingga pecahan pintunya mengenai akechi dan hanzo

"BISA GAK LAIN KALIE TEMUIN CARA YANG LEBIH AMAN?"teriak akechi dan hanzo

"nyari kunci kelamaan"ucap gadis

"TAPI ITU BERBAHAYA TAU"teriak mereka berdua

"MAU DILEPASIN TIDAK SIH?"teriak gadis itu

"MAU LAH"teriak mereka berdua

"YA UDAH ITULAH CARANYA"teriak gadis itu

"kalian ke keluar tunggu di depan kastil"ucap gadis

"tapi talinya?"Tanya akechi dan hanzo

"hah kelamaan cepat kalian keluar dulu sana"ucap gadis itu sambil mendorong mereka keluar pintu keluar

"KITA BAGAIMANA?"ucap sisa tahanan

"kalian… tunggu lain kali yak"ucap gadis itu sambil senyum

"KENAPA GAK SEKALIAN?"teriak tahanan

"maaf aku hanya bercanda"ucap gadis itu

"lagi pula kau siapa sih?"ucap ma chao

"oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri aku adik nakoruru aku rimururu"ucap rimururu

"nama yang lucu"ucap yukimura yang sambil ketawa

"APA KAU BILANG"teriak rimururu yang akan membekukan yukimura

"ya-ya-ya-ya aku minta maaf"ucap yukimura sanada

Di pertarungan

Orochi menembakkan laser merah dari tanganya ke natsunaru

"*menghindar* DO-RYU-SEEEEN (serangan naga tanah)"mengeluarkan seranganya ke orochi

Orochi menghindar dari serangan dengan melompat tiba-tiba

"LELA MUTSUBE"serangan nakoruru ke orochi

Orochipun kena serangan dan membuatnya terpental ke kursi kerajaannya

"kurang ajar kau hitokiri battosai"ucap da ji dan sekarang berlari ke natsunaru dan dia akan menyerang

" *melihat ke arah da ji dengan mata yang sangat tajam seperti mata seorang pembunuh*RYU-KAN-SEN KOGARASHI"serangan natsunaru ke da ji

"AAAAAGH"da ji terkena serangan dan pental ke dinding

"ayo kita keluar dari sini nakoruru-dono"ucap natsunaru

"baik ayo"balas nakoruru

"cgh,nampaknya aku lengah"ucap orochi

"kita harus balas dendam"ucap da ji

"DA JI,OROCHI KALIAN KENAPA"TERIAK HIMIKO

"ada seseorang yang menyusup tadi"ucap da ji

"APA SIAPA BUKANKAN MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH KITA KURUNG"TERIAK HIMIKO

"orang ini bukan lawan biasa yang bisa kita anggap remeh dia adalah 'hitokiri battousai'"ucap da ji

"apa sial akan aku bunuh orang itu"ucap himiko

Di hutan tersembunyi

"jadi kalian siapa?"Tanya yukimura

"aku nakoruru dia adikku rimururu yang menyelamatkan kalian nah yang satu lagi pasti kalian tau"ucap nakoruru

"siapa laki-laki itu"ucap zhao yun

"masa kalian gak tau legenda pembunuh bayaran dari pemerintah!"ucap rimururu

"APA JADI KAU 'HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI'!"teriak masamune,yukimura,zhao yun,ma chao dan mitsuhide akechi

"hehehehe benar itu sebutan lamaku aku disebut hitokiri battousai atau pembunuh bayaran dari pemerintah tapi sekarang aku natsunaru"ucap natsunaru

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI TERNYATA HARAPANKU MEREKA BENAR-BENAR ADA"TERIAK YUKIMURA

"kau hilang pergi ke mana?"Tanya ma chao

"ke pedesaan jauh di utara jepang 'kamui kotan' "ucap natsunaru

"ngapain kau disana? Bikin kerajaan?"ucap masamune date

"tidak aku tinggal disana disana tempatnya kecil alamnya bersih tidak ada batu untuk  
bikin jalan rumah terbuat dari kayu, aku disana melakukan aktivitas seperti apa yang dilakukan orang desa disana"ucap natsunaru

"BAIKLAH BESOK KITA AKAN DATANG LAGI KESANA UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN YANG PEREMPUAN"ucap rimururu

"JADI KAU GAK SELAMATKAN MEREKA?"ucap semua kecuali rimururu dan natsunaru

"ngaak"balas rimururu

"KENAPA GAK SEKALIAN!?"TERIAK MEREKA kecuali natsunaru dan natsunaru

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU"BALAS DARI RIMURURU

"oro…."ucap natsunaru yang pusing melihat keadaan seperti ini

-end-


	2. RENCANA MENGULUR WAKTU

"RENCANA UNTUK MENGULUR WAKTU"

Di hutan

Burung peliharaan nakoruru hinggap di tangannya

Nakoruru:*menerjemah bahasa hewan peliharaannya*"aku mengerti mamahaha  
jadi mereka masih ada di dalam"

Yukimura:"maksudmu?"

Nakoruru:"teman-teman yang lainnya masih ada di penjara mungkin sebagian besar yang perempuan yang pemimpin besar atau raja kerejaan masih belum bisa ditemukan"

Yukimura:"kalau begitu apa kita harus menyelinap lagi"

Nakoruru:"kita harus membantu teman lainnya"

Yukimura:"oh iya nakoruru"

Nakoruru:"y-ya yukimura ada apa?"

Yukimura:"kau punya pacar tidak?"

Nakoruru:*tersipu*"yukimura bisa aja kau"

Masamune:"ck,ck,ck,ck,ck*geleng-geleng*yukimura-yu kimura pagi-pagi sekali kau ngomong begitu"

Yukimura:"tidak aku hanya nanya"

Masamune:"sudah jangan bohong sudah jelas sekali jangan-jangan kau mau nembak dia ya?"

Yukimura:( dari mana ini orang bisa tau ya?)"tidak kok"

Masamune:"sudah lah kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkanya karena dia millikku"

Yukimura:"KAU BERCANDA?"

Masamune:"tidak aku serius"

Selama mereka berdua rebut

Natsunaru:"nakoruru-dono makanan sudah siap"

Nakoruru:"y-ya aku datang"*pergi bersama natsunaru ke bawah tebing*

Yukimura:"KAU BERCANDAKAN"

Masamune:"TIDAK AKU SERIUS"

Yukimura dan masamune:"huh!?"*tidak melihat sosok nakoruru lagi*

Masamune:"KEMANA DIA PERGI? INI SALAHMU YUKIMURA"

Yukimura:"TIDAK INI SALAHMU DATE MASAMUNE….."

Masamune:"YUKIMURA…"

Rimururu:*muncul di tengah mereka* "RIMURURU YAY"

Masamune dan yukimura:"KELUAR KAU….!"

Zhao yun yang melihat mereka di atas pohon hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sendirian karena kelakuan mereka yang seperti anak kecil

di kastil Kyoto

da ji:"orochi-sama bagaimana kalau hari ini kita buat rencana pemisahan kurungan beberapa dari mereka tetap disini ,beberapa lagi kita bawa ke kastil kurungan lain?"

orochi:"hmmm bagus juga baiklah semua prajurit LAKUKAN"

di kurungan

sun shang xiang:"jadi bagaimana keadaan kaguya apa dia mulai sadar?"

kaihime:*menggeleng kepala*

sun shang xiang:"sial jika saja dia tidak menguras kekuatanya pasti waktu itu t-tidak akan jadi seperti ini maafkan aku kaguya"

kaihime:"tidak apa-apa sun shang xiang kagu-chi pasti akan memaafkanmu kok" *senyum ke sun shang xiang*

di hutan

nakoruru:*menerbangkan burung peliharaannya ke kastil*

mitsuhide akechi:"buat apa kau gunakan burung peliharaanmu?"

nakoruru:"s-sebagai pengintai"

mitsuhide akechi:"tapi kan kita punya hattori hanzo jangan-janga maksud kau dia"

nakoruru:"tidak berguna?"

*JRENG*tubuh mitsuhide dan hanzo berubah jadi putih

Nakoruru:"tentu saja tidak"

Mitsuhide akechi:"fiuh aku kira kau akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu"

Burung peliharaan nakoruru kembali

Di kemah

Nakoruru:"baik semua telah ku ketahui dari hewan peliharaanku mamahaha posisi mereka semua kaya begini*menata formasi musuh*  
nah ini dia"

Masamune:"WHA.. DI DEPAN PINTU KASTIL KETAT SEKALI!"

Yukimura:"di tengah kau pasang pita merah jangan-jangan himiko ya"

Nakoruru:"ya bisa jadi begitu"

Rimururu:"KALAU BEGITU BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA SERANG SEMUA DI DEPAN KASTIL"

Semua kecuali rimururu dan hattori hanzo:"TERUS YANG MENYELAMATKAN TEMAN KITA SIAPA?"

Rimururu:"oh iya aku lupa"

Semua kecuali rimururu dan hanzo:*GUBRAK*

Nakoruru:"kalau begitu di depan harus ada yang menjadi pusat perhatian"

Masamune:"maksudmu sebagai umpan?"

Nakoruru:"bisa jadi"

Natsunaru:"tapi nakoruru-dono disini 2 kotak kecil yang berada di samping kastil itu yang berdeketan sama kuda itu maksudnya apa?"

Nakoruru:"ehh… itu aku juga kurang tau"

Ma chao:"jangan-jangan akan ada yang dikirim di suatu tempat"

Semua kecuali ma chao:"APA!"

Ma chao:"bisa jadi di 2 kotak itu mereka menaruh 2 teman kita yang bisa aku nilai memiliki kekuatan bagus kaya kaguya atau siapalah"

Nakoruru:"kalau begitu hattori hanzo kau dengan natsunaru pergi ke 2 kotak itu untuk mencari tau, masamune date ,rimururu dan yukimura di petak depan"

Masamune dan yukimura:"KENAPA GAK SAMA-"

Rimururu:*memukul pundak mereka* "sudahlah kita kan friend ini sudah di takdirkan kok"

Masamune:(cgh ini memalukan kenapa harus sama anak kecil ini?)

Yukimura:(cgh sial nakoruru jangan-jangan kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?)

Nakoruru:"aku dan mitsuhide pergi ke kurungan dimana yang perempuan berada  
ma chao kau jaga kemah ini ya sama sima zhao"

Sima zhao:"kita bisa diandalkan"

Ma chao:"hmh aku mengerti"

Nakoruru:"BAIK AYO BERANGKAT"

Masamune dan yukimura:(TIDAAKKK JANGAN BERANGKAT DULU)

Di depan pintu kastil

Himiko:"dodomeki kau siapkan pasukan di sana sebelah sana"

Dodomeki:"SIAP"

*JEGER*sesuatu mendobrak pintu

Himiko:"BERSIAP SEMUA"

Di depan pintu besar

Rimururu:*musuo *MAKAN INI PALU KONRIL….

*JEGUER*pintu gerbang hancur dan beberapa pasukan himiko mental

Rimururu:"hai kayanya akan ada pesta disini "

Himiko:"cgh KAU HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI YA?"

Rimururu:"y-YA BENAR AKU HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI AKU AKAN MELAWAN MU HIMIKO BERSIAPLAH"

Masamune dan yukimura:*di tempat persembunyian*(cgh dia pakai acara bohong lagi)

Himiko:"AYO SEMUA SERANG"

Semua tentara himiko datang ke rimururu

Rimururu:"WHAAA…*lari mengeliling area tempur*KALIAN CURANG MAINNYA KEROYOKAN"

Yukimura:(cgh dasar bodoh hitokiri battousai mana mungkin akan lari)

Masamune:(seharusnya lain kali aku saja deh yang ngebohongin)

Di tempat lain

Hattori hanzo dan natsunaru mengintip dari atas atap mereka melihat kuda dengan 2 kereta dijaga 3 tentara orochi dan 1 gyuki

Natsunaru:"hanzo kau punya mainan bagus tidak?"

Hattori hanzo:"punya aku ada shuriken 3"

Natsunaru:"bagus lemparkan"

Hattori hanzo melempar 3 shuriken dan mengenai 3 tentara orochi

Gyuki:"KENAPA KALIAN?"

Natsunaru:"saatnya maju ayo"

Natsunaru dan hanzo keluar dari tempat sembunyian

Gyuki:"S-SIAPA KALIAN!"

Natsunaru:*GABUNG MUSUO DENGAN HANZO* "HITEN-MITSURUGI-RYU KU-ZU-RYU-SEEEEN" _(jurus pedang= 9 titik serangan )_

Hanzo:*GABUNG MUSUO DENGAN NATSU* "WHAAAA"

GYUKI:"AAAAAAAGH TIDAK MUNGKIN!*terkena musuo ganda* HOEEEEEEEEK"*MATI*

Natsunaru:"bagus ayo kita buka apa di kereta kuda itu"

Hanzo:*membuka pintu kereta kuda*

Natsunaru:"KAU!"

Di tempat kurungan

Gyuki:"disini aman aku kira tapi kayanya aku ngerasa ada suatu hal yang aneh?"

Dodomeki:"apa itu?"

Gyuki:"entahlah"

Nakoruru:"sekarang"

Mitsuhide:"baiklah"

Gyuki:*mendengar gesekan pedang*"apa itu?"

2 cahaya datang

Dododmeki:"aaaaagh*terkena dan mati*

Gyuki:"TIDAAAAAK*terkena dan tubuhnya terbelah2 akibat cahaya itu dan tentu saja mati*

Nakoruru:"bagus mitsuhide"

Kaihime:"s-siapa disana?" *melihat luar sel dari jendela pintu*

Nakoruru:"tenang semua kita ingin membebaskan kalian kok aku nakoruru"

Mitsuhide:"kalian baik-baik saja disitu ada siapa saja"

Kaihime:"ada aku,kaguya,sun shang xiang,oichi,dan kunoichi"

Mitsuhide:"baiklah kita harus keluarkan kalian dari sana"

Kaihime:*melihat ke belakang* "AWAS DI BELAKANG KALIAN"

Nakoruru dan mitsuhide:*melihat ke belakang*

Da ji:"hmmm mau membebaskan mereka ya maaf saja aku punya kuncinya"

Mitsuhide:"DA JI BERIKAN KUNCI ITU"

Da ji:"hmm kalau bisa mengalahkan aku"

Mitsuhide:*musuo*"YAAAAH"

Da ji:*menahan*

Mitsuhide:"a-apa!"

Da ji:"yaaaaah *menendang mitsuhide sehingga mental ke nakoruru*

Nakoruru:"MITSUHIDE"*menahan mitsuhide dan dapat mitsuhide menjadi berhenti terpental*

Da ji:"hmm kalian payah tidak ada yang bisa menyerang ku"

Seseorang:"psst"*menepuk pundak da ji*

Da ji:"apa?"*melihat ke samping dan ternyata*

Natsunaru:"WHAAAA*menonjok da ji*

Da ji:"AAAAAGH" *mental dan pingsan*

Nakoruru:"BAGUS KAU HEBAT NATSUNARU"

Natsunaru:"terima kasih nakoruru-dono"

Nakoruru:"hattori hanzo ke mana?"

Natsunaru:"ada didepan kastil"

Di depan pintu kastil

Rimururu:"konril NUNNO"*mengenai 10 tentara orochi*

Masamune:"YAAAH"*menembak 5 tentara orochi*

Yukimura:*MUSUO*"YAAAAH *mengenai 20 tentara orochi dan 1 dodomeki*

Masamune:"kayaknya kita perlu bantuan"

Tiba-tiba

Tentara orochi:"AAAAGH"*terkena serangan*

Yoshitsune minamoto:"hehe maaf telat tadi aku dikurung di kereta kuda"

Rimururu:"YAY TEMAN BARU AYO KITA MENYERANG"

Himiko:"cgh kayaknya tidak bagus"

Rimururu:"MASAMUNE KAU SERANG DULU"

Masamune:"BAIKLAH *MUSUO* YAAAAH *mengenai 100 tentara orochi*

Rimururu:*membuat palu terbuat dari es yang besar MUSUO* PALU KONRIL*mengenai 100 tentara orochi*

Yukimura:"YOSHITSUNE"

Yoshitsune:"AYO YUKIMURA"

Yukimura:*MUSUO*" YAAAAH"*mengenai 100 pasukan orochi*

Yoshitsune:*MUSUO* " YAAAAH"*mengenai 150 pasukan orochi*

Himiko:"cgh aku tinggal sendiri aku harus kabur*kabur*

Rimururu:"TUNGGU KAU CGH"

Masamune:"sudah lagi pula kita menang"

Di kemah

Ma chao:"wha kita berhasil mendapatkan bantuan"

Yoshitsune:"tadi pagi sekitar jam 5 ada beberapa yang di pindahkan di kastil he fei aku tadi hamper mau dibawa untunglah diselamatkan"

Sima zhao:"ngomong-ngomong cuman ketemu satu di kereta?"

Natsunaru:"ya di kereta satu lagi kita nemu ini*barang aneh*"

Yoshitsune:"j-jangan itu"

Nakoruru:"itu apa?"

Yoshitsune:"itukan senjatanya punya si benkei"

Rimururu:"APA!"

Kaihime:"untung saja kita cepat pindah ke kemah ini jadi kita bisa membalas perbuatan orochi"

Sun shang xiang:*keluar dari tirai kamar kaguya*

Oichi:"kaguya sudah bangun?"

Sun shang xiang:*menggeleng kepala*"kayaknya dia memerlukan kekuatan untuk bisa sadar soalnya waktu itu dia menguras habis kekuatanya untuk mengalahkan 3 kepala ular orochi karena  
senjatanya hancur"

Nakoruru:"di tempat sini kalian tau gak tempat dimana kaya tempat kuil yang isinya penyihir?"

Masamune:"oh tempat itu tempat itu masih jauh"

Nakoruru:"yah masih jauh ya aku kira dekat soalnya aku bisa bangunkan dia mungkin"

Oichi:"jadi kita besok menyerang kastil apa?"

Natsunaru:*melihat peta*"kita di Kyoto kalau begitu kita besok ke KASTIL OSAKA"

Yukimura:"bagus disitu ada siapa lagi ya?"

Kunoichi:"AAAAH YUKIMURA-SAMA"

yukimura:"o-ow"

kunoichi:"I LOVE YOU*mendekati yukimura*

yukimura:"AAAAH CABUUUUT" *lari dari kunoichi*


End file.
